Haunted by the Past
by Miyaii
Summary: Kaiba gets a email saying the events of the past will happen again with Mokuba.
1. Kidnapped Mokuba!

Well, the fanfic was actually an odd dream I had a while ago o.O   
  
Plus it shows my fangirl like obession. TT;;   
  
Kaiba's thoughts "Its been 6 years now.. since she died.. and I still can't get her out of my mind.." Kaiba thinks as continues working. "I cared for her as much as I do Mokuba.." Mokuba walks in the office "Seto! Lets do something! All you ever do is work work work.." Mokuba says. "If I didn't work, KaibaCorp would go down. So.. if you can find sometime in my schedule, I'll do something with you, Mokuba" Seto tells him. "Ugh! Fine" Mokuba says as he storms out of the office.   
  
-Computer Transmission- "K...a..i..ba...... He..lp Me.."   
  
Kaiba looks at the computer screen "Huh..?" "odd.." Kaiba continues working on the latest dueling invention   
  
-Computer Transmission- "Kai..ba.. Please..."   
  
"You have new e-mail" Kaiba's computer tells him. "Open the e-mail" Kaiba commands. The e-mail window opens   
  
-Kaiba, The time has come to make your worst nightmares to become a reality..! Think this is silly? Just remember what happened 6 years ago! History is going to repeat itself, with your little brother as the target! - the e-mail says. "What the?!" "Mokuba!!" Kaiba screams as he races out of his office to find Mokuba.   
  
-Mokuba is outside being kidnapped by a man in black clothing standing on the edge of a helicopter-   
  
"MOKUBA!!!!!" "LET HIM GO!" Kaiba yells at the man. Chuckles "Lets see if you can save your brother... unlike the girl 6 years ago" the man tells Kaiba. "See ya" The helicopter flies away   
  
Kaiba speaks in the KC transmitter on his jacket, "Send me a helicopter right now!!" Kaiba commands. "Yes sir" one of his workers responds   
  
-A helicopter with the KaibaCorp logo flies near Seto and he jumps into the pilot seat-   
  
"They better not lay a hand on Mokuba" Kaiba's thoughts are.   
  
"I'll save you! Mokuba!" Kaiba yells outloud as he grabs the controller and races after the helicopter.   
  
-In the helicopter-   
  
Mokuba asks the man "Who are you?! and what do you want with Seto?!"   
  
"Mokuba, my business is with Kaiba. Not you." The man's replies.   
  
"Your just a lure, so Kaiba will come" The man also says.   
  
-A few minutes later...- "Good, we're here Mokuba" "Kaiba should be arriving anytime now..." The man says with a chuckle.   
  
-chapter 1 end- 


	2. Revealed

"Theres the helicopter! I'm coming Mokuba!" Kaiba says outloud as he lands his helicopter.   
  
Kaiba jumps out of the helicopter and runs to the building   
  
"Mokuba! Get in the glass cell now!" the man says as he pushes Mokuba inside.   
  
The man takes his disguse off   
  
Mokuba looks at him with a shocked expression on his face   
  
"You! Hiro! You were mad at Seto for beating you in a duel 6 years ago!   
  
Why have you come back?!" Mokuba asks.   
  
"So perspective of you Mokuba" Hiro says as he pushes a covered cylinder shaped thing next to Mokuba's cell   
  
"No.. I'm not mad at Seto for that stupid duel. I'm mad at him for stealing the girl I should have had!" Hiro tells Mokuba.   
  
"the girl..???" Mokuba asks.   
  
"Kisara, I had to take Kisara from him. To get revenge on him....Kisara loved him when she should have loved me!" Hiro replies.   
  
He chuckles   
  
"Kisara...??! You!!!" Mokuba yells.   
  
Seto charges in "Mokuba!" Seto yells.   
  
Mokuba turns his head and looks at Seto   
  
"Seto! Run! Its a trap!!" He yells to him   
  
"Shut up you little brat!" Hiro yells as he flips a switch.   
  
Sleeping gas fills the glass cell Mokuba is in   
  
Mokuba slumps to the ground "Se..to.." he says before he falls unconcious.   
  
"Mokuba!!" Seto yells as a metal cage falls on him, pinning him to the ground   
  
"Ugh!" Seto goes.   
  
"Welcome..Seto Kaiba, your just in time" Hiro says as he walks towards the cage.   
  
"No! No WAY! Not you.. You haven't shown your face in 6 years! Hiro Sakuya!" Kaiba says in shock.   
  
"Kaiba.. Kaiba Kaiba.. I have a gift for you." Hiro says with a demonic look on his face.   
  
Hiro walks to the cylinder shaped thing and uncovers it   
  
-Kisara floats in the cylinder unconcious.. and motionless an oxygen mask covers her mouth as a green liquid is what she is floating in-   
  
Kaiba stares at the cylinder   
  
"No.....KISARA!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kaiba yells out.   
  
"HAHA! You YOUR the reason Kisara was gone!" "If she didn't love you nothing would have happened to her.." Hiro says.   
  
"What did you do to her!!!?!" Kaiba asks angered.   
  
"I kept Kisara... I TOOK HER FROM YOU! You didn't deserve her!   
  
You had it all! Talent, skills, and looks Kisara was supposed to love me! NOT YOU!" Hiro tells him.   
  
"You MORON!! YOU CAN'T FORCE SOMEONE INTO LOVING YOU!" "You had me to believe she was dead?!" Kaiba yells at him.   
  
"Thats why I kept Kisara here.. in this container for six years, to punish her.. and you! I did a good thing though. I've kept her body to not age one year. She has the body of a 17 year old.. even though now she is 23 years old" "This container preserved her beauty" Hiro tells him.   
  
Kaiba holds onto the cage's bars with such anger throws the cage off him and stands up, looking at Hiro with a fire in his eyes 


End file.
